Shells and Ninja Rats
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: 9 Years ago, The turtles found 3 sisters; But when they are now reunited, who will return? Is Splinter's wife still alive? Can they take back New York before the Kraang take the world? Will Shredder kill them all? Leo/Oc, Raph/Oc, Mikey/Oc, Donnie/April, and Casey will be forever alone... XD 2012 VERSE AFTER EYES OF THE CHIMIRA, I own the cover. Sorta AU
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!**

**AND IT'S TMNT!**

**WITH NIGHTBLAZE123!**

**AWW, NO ONE CLAPPED ON THE LAST ONE!**

**OH WELL.**

**A/N; VARRIK: JULIEE, DO THE THING!**

**I OWN NOTHING. BESIDES OC'S.**

**LEO POV**

**9 YEARS AGO**

The yelling of Raph woke me up. I sighed, threw on my mask, arm and knee pads, and ran out the door of my room to see what trouble my brothers had caused.

When I arrived, Raph was hiding in his shell while Mikey and Donnie laughed. Mikey was holding a cockroach on his big finger and held his stomach. Master Splinter entered the room and sighed. He shot a look to me. I nodded, and walked between Raph and Mikey.

"Come on, stop it guy's."

Mikey frowned. "Aww, but Leo, it's so funny!"

I took the cockroach and threw it into the subway rails.

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes as Raph asked, "IS IT GONE?" But then something on the other side of the rails squeaked. Splinter strolled in front of us, And I heard a sniffle. It was clear someone was out there. _They _sounded like a girl.

"Show yourself." Sensei demanded calmly.

A few steps reveled two girls; one with a broken ankle and one holding her.

"W-what do y-you want-t?" The older girl asked.

I looked to Raph. These girls weren't girls; they were turtles!

He shrugged. "Probably spies."

Mikey gasped. "She's hurt!" He pointed to the younger.

He then grabbed Donnie by the shoulders. "Can't you help her?"

"Why would we help spies?" Said Raph.

"For the last time, WE'RE NOT SPIES!" Shouted the older girl.

"Enough." Said Sensei.

He took a few steps closer, but was stopped by a shout.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A girl, _a turtle_, stepped into the light. She was bloody, and had scratches everywhere. She ran in front of her sisters, and motioned for them to step back.

"W-who are y-you?" She asked.

Sensei's eyes were touched by kindness, and what looked like a bit of sadness.

"My name is Splinter. These are my sons..."

He pointed to me. "The eldest, Leonardo."

"Raphael, the second eldest." Raph grunted.

"Donatello, the second youngest." He shrugged.

"Michelangelo, the youngest." Mikey grinned and waved.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"N-names? None. W-we have no-o names." The oldest replied.

I blinked. They don't have names? Or family? Or apparently a home?

"S-sensei, could they stay here for a little while? J-just until their better?" I asked, blushing.

Sensei stroked his beard and nodded, then turned back to the girls. "Would you like to stay with us?"

"But Master Splinter, why would we invite spies to stay with us?" Asked Raph.

"FOR THE LAST TIME..." The second eldest said. She gave the oldest her sister, and pounded her knuckles together, as did Raph. I stepped in front of Raph, and shook my head. I motioned for the girls to come foreward, and man, did I blush hard.

The oldest girl was beautiful, her eyes were _SO FREAKIN BLUE._ She was a bit shorter than I was, and leaner too. She had little muscle, and was lightly covered with dirt. i rubbed the back of my neck, and held out a hand. She took in in her own, lightly shaking it.

"My name's, uhh, Leonardo, but I guess you already knew that. You can call me Leo." I said.

She smirked. "Nice name."

Mikey careful walked up to the girl with a broken ankle, whom had been sat down.

"HI!" He said.

"HEY!" The girl shouted back.

"I'm Mikey!"

"Hi Mikey!"

Raph sulked and the girl turned away.

Donnie then came out and inspected the youngest girl's ankle. He wrapped it up, and gave her a wooden crutch.

Sensei then came back into the room.

"If you three are going to stay here, you must have names. So, I have chosen a few for you."

He motioned to the eldest. "You will be Korra."

The second oldest. "Toph."

The youngest. "You will be Miko."

They all smile at their new names. I smirked, and then grabbed Korra's hand.

"C'mon, I'll show you around!"

LOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADING

I remember that. I remember that night, so many nights ago, that I first met Korra. The night I first held her hand and dragged her through out the lair. Huh, right now she would jump my butt about sitting in a farm house bedroom and sulking myself to sleep. I missed her every second of every day. She was my kid-crush, the one person I wouldn't think about danger to save. Great, now I'm sounding like Donnie. I always teased him about April, but that was nothing like he did to me.

I'd always melt at K's deep blue eyes, and her light robin-colored mask made me numb on the inside. Her skin was soft and smooth, her touch drove me half insane. She was hilarious when she got mad, and I'd kill some one just for her to not frown.

I moaned, and sat up in bed. I'd been having the same nightmare every night for 2 weeks, and it was that she was in a coma, nearly dead, and she never woke up, or she was murdered in front of me. One by one, they'd get worse. One way, it was Because of the Kraang, another, the absolute worse one, was because of Shredder.

"LEO!" Donnie shouted through the door.

"W-what?"

"I think I've located the girls!"

**U NO LIKE CLIFFHANGER? WELL U GET CLIFFHANGAH!**

**BYE! NIGHTBLAZE123**


	2. Returning

**TIGERLILLY357:** FUNNY, THEY SERVE THAT PIZZA IN MY TOWN...

**TMNTLOVER65: **ME TOO... ME TOO...

**HOW DO YOU MAKE LINE BREAKS?**

**LEO POV **

**FARM HOUSE**

"Don, what do you mean you can find them? Their signal disappeared 2 years ago!"

We all sat in the living room, eager to see what Donnie discovered. Casey and April looked completely left out, but the rest of us were hanging onto his every word.

"The distress signal went out last night, and I think I can locate it. It didn't seem all that far away." He answered.

Raph jumped up, and started pacing, probably because I couldn't. I turned back to Donnie. He was already heading to his lab, April following. Casey then frowned, Jealous of April following him. He then stood up, looked through the door, and turned back to us.

"Who are the 'girls'?"

I answered this while Raph held a hand over Mikey's mouth.

"The 'girl's' is a group of, well, turtles just like us. There are 3 of 'em: Korra, the leader, Toph, the muscle, and Miko, the party animal."

"Ninja's too?"

"Heck yes. Better fighters than us, they've had way more experience than us, in fact, when we met them, Miko had a bloody and broken ankle, Toph was messed up, and Korra was bleeding everywhere. They left one day to find out how they got mutated, but 2 years ago, we couldn't trace their signal. Haven't found it since."

"Until now." Said Raph. He let go of Mikey's mouth, who randomly started talking about T-shirts and Miko.

I sighed, and picked up my crutch. I headed to the back porch, the only place you could find peace and quiet away from the forest. The wooden rocking chair seemed comfy enough. I slowly sat down in it, and looked out into the woods. Old memories started to flow back.

_"I'll only be gone for 2 years, an' coming back for holidays will be easy!"_

_ "Oh, that had to hurt."_

_ "Leo, I-I... I like you.."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "You're supposed to be a guy, so man up already!"_

_"Leonardo? A-are you okay?"_

Donnie pounded on the door. I Jumped out of my seat, grabbed the crutch, and ran through the door.

"Where are they? Where is Korra?"

"In the forest, I think their from the city, too."

I looked at the front door, Raph and Mikey were already running through it.

**FOREST**

We raced through the forest, well, my brothers did, I looked behind us for any signs, like footprints. Raph and Donnie were at the lead, Mikey was slinging his nunchucks around. We were all on high alert, until Donnie stopped.

"They should be right...over...here..."

In front of us were three turtles; A beaten Girl with a dark red bandana; A sad girl with a orange-yellow bandana; and a tattered, broken, bleeding girl with a light blue bandana.

"Guy's?" Asked Toph.

We all hugged, then I Picked up Korra, and started running. She slightly opened her eyes.

_"L-leo-o?"_

"Korra, I'm h-here, you need to stay awake!"

She put her hand up to my chest.

"I-I can't-t."

Her eyes started drooping, and they closed.

"Korra! KORRA!"

**SPEAKING OF KORRA, WHO WANT'S IT TO CONTINUE? ME!**


	3. Awaking to this

**MAKE THIS ONE LONG!**

**KORRA POV**

I slowly moaned. I had felt something warm under me move, and now something moved to my head. Is that a hand? But none of my sisters' hands were this big... Oh gosh, one, two.. Is that... No, he's still far away in the farm house that guy told us about..

"K? K-Korra?"

Yup. It's Leo.

My eye's shot open to see him lightly smirking. He'd grown a bit taller since I'd last seen him, no duh, but the cobalt eyes of his had dimmed, and were a bit dull in fact. He was, gosh, how do I say this again? Is it wrong to call him _hot_? Hope not, I just called him that. Umm, what do I say? Is there some sort of cute pick-up line I could use? No, I'm winging it.

"No, this is Leo. Please leave a message at the beep."

He smiled and helped me sit up. We were apparently on a couch, in the farm house, and it was night. (_OMG PUN!) _Only we were awake, I guessed, because I could swear Raph was snoring. The few major cuts on my arm and shell were wrapped with, well, Wrapping? What do you call that stuff... Anyway, My arm still stung like heck, and I slightly grunted.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, and I slightly blushed. _STOP TALKING WITH THAT VOICE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME..._... I slowly rubbed the back of my head with my hand, not feeling the knot of my bandana. I madly blushed and looked around the room. Leo hasn't seen me without a mask in nearly nine years! Flustered, I leaned forward and fell off the couch. He snorted, leaning forward , and I pushed him down with my foot. He snorted once again, and got up in sync with me.

"Jerk." He grumbled. I bopped his nose, smiling. He slightly grinned, but it was short lived and he sighed.

"I didn't think you'd come back." He said to the floor.

"From what? We were coming back to NYC and everything last year after reporting ta you.."

"Y-your signals disappeared two years ago, Korra." He responded, turning his head to me. He grabbed my hand, my pulse rushing.

"Leo, you know we would have found a way. You always knew! And I'm here now. We all are." I rushed forward into a hug, the tiny _clank_ of our shells colliding the only noise. I could hear the breathing of his grow faster, and I smirked. We stayed like that for a while, maybe a hour. Eventually, we were sitting criss-cross, holding hands, Head bumping. Cheesy, yes, but it was comfortable. He pulled out something behind him, and I saw it was my mask. I blushed and pushed him down. He slipped it under him, and I then stood up and pushed him up, Quickly grabbing it. Now, this was Tug 'o war.

The sound of a door opening stopped both of us, and we looked back into the hallway. It was Toph, who looked incredibly stupid, having on the oddest derp face and had a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth. She was walking to the Kitchen, grumbling _'stupid girl hormones' _being totally oblivious to our childish behavior. She grabbed some sort of liquid, gargled with it, and came out, rubbing a bit of what looked like milk off of her mouth. She slowly walked up the stairs, moaned, and then walked into the hallway after she came back down.

Leo and I looked blankly at each other before resuming our fight.

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

**KORRA POV**

We laughed together once again as Leo told another joke. The constant dripping of the near by sewer pipe made sure every pause was awkward, even if it didn't mean to. We were spending the last night before the trip together, as we always planned. We were holding hands, and had our feet tangled together. The small crack of starlight from the nearby manhole cover light on us, and we sat there and enjoyed it.

He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief and happiness. He shifted his position and patted his knee. I shook my head, chuckling. I instead sat next to him, trying to keep my balance. We were nearly 15 feet in the air on a thick drainage pipe a while away from the lair. We had to sneak out a hour after Sensei sent us to bed.

He put an arm around my shoulder, looking up at the small moonlit crack. He then looked back to me.

"Hey, do you wanna sing?" He asked. I loved singing, but I only did it around him. Or Miko, in fact, since she had Nightmares and only Sensei or I could calm her.

"Sure, but only if you join. You're good at it." I smirked.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good."

_"We are dead to rights, morning ray. We are thick and thin till our last day, So hold me close and I'll Surrender to your heart." _He sang, gazing up into the crack of sky.

_"You know how to give and how to take, you've seen every hope I've locked away, So pull me close and Surrender to my heart." _I followed, then I Looked down.

We finished the song, and we ended up looking into each other's eyes. I slowly examined them, closer than I ever tried. Then, I could swear they started to glow. I smiled and laughed, then quieted myself to try and focus. I saw all the different fragments of colors and shades of blue, mostly darker ones, reviling lighter parts.

"Wow.. y-your eyes.." I said.

He grinned, showing part of his teeth. He put a hand on the side of my neck, and a dazed emotion came on his face, almost dozy. I smiled back, my face burning with embarrassment. He slightly looked shocked for a second, but then it faded away into sadness.

"I'll miss you, Korra. You'll never know how much."

I put a hand on his upper plastron. "You may not be able to tell me, but," I smirked, "You can show me."

He then rushed forwards, pressing his lips against mine. His hand moved to the side of my face, and he closed his eyes. I dazily closed mine, and we sat there, in a cheesy, sad, good-bye kiss.


End file.
